Hey Gramps
by Loopy Looney Charny
Summary: Harry finds out some shocking information about his heritage. Apparently his mum wasn't a Muggleborn after all.


**A.N **Heyy, this is a story idea I got form one of the Author Notes in AntaresTheEighthPleiade's story, 'The Sorting Hat's Gift'. Really good story btw, you should read it.

For those who are wondering, I have been working on them all weekend, so the next chapter of _**both **_Harry Potter and the New Fate and To Fix the Past, should be up this weekend!

Please R&R

**Hey Gramps**

Harry looked at the parchment in his hand with wide eyes. He couldn't believe it.

Dumbledore had asked him to do the heritage test, just so that he could know his family better – give him something to be excited about in the midst of the war, but Harry never thought that something like this could be true, it had ever crossed his mind.

Harry slowly raised his wide, shocked eyes to the glaring eyes of Snape. Dumbledore had 'requested' him to do this – so naturally, he had no choice.

'Well Potter,' Snape sneered 'are you actually a Potter?' He asked sarcastically.

Harry shakily nodded his head, eyes still wide in shock from what he had just learnt.

Snape – noticing Harry's look; snatched the parchment from his hand and looked it over.

Slowly, Snape's characteristic sneer left his face as his eyes widened and he raised them to Harry's.

'T-this doesn't leave this room Potter!' Snape told him, his glare returning full force.

'It would be catastrophic is _**anyone **_found out – even Wesley and Granger. Hide all of this behind those _**things **_you call occlumency shields.'

'Ye-yes s-sir.' Harry replied shakily before leaving Snape's office – he dimly realised that Snape had cast an _incendio_ on the parchment.

**A few weeks later**

It had been a few weeks since Harry had taken the test, and he still couldn't believe it. True to his word – Harry never mentioned his discovery to anyone – not even Ron or Hermione. He had even been practicing his occlumency – it had gotten a lot better. When he was in potions and he and Snape caught each others eyes, they would share an awkward look, before looking away.

He was currently sitting in the Great Hall, eating dinner and talking to Hermione and Ron, when his scar started hurting. He clapped his hand to his scar, causing his friends to look at him in alarm. Suddenly, Harry started to scream. Everyone turned to look at him in shock and alarm.

'He's coming...he's here.' He managed to gasp out through the pain.

Many in the hall screamed, knowing exactly who 'he' is. Before Dumbledore could set up any resistance, or evacuate anyone – the door of the Great Hall slammed open.

The pain that had been blinding Harry suddenly dispersed. He looked first at the group of Death Eaters and then to Snape – who gave a small nod, causing Harry to grin mischievously. He looked back at the Death Eaters and spotted who he was looking for.

The Death Eaters separated into two lines, ending mid way down the hall (the students had already fled to the front of the hall) – leaving an aisle in-between them. Standing in the aisle was none other than Voldemort. Harry watched as Voldemort walked towards the front of the hall.

'Ssssssseverussss' Voldemort hissed at Snape – causing the hall to look at him.

'Why don't you go and join who your allegiance truly lies with?' Voldemort suggested idly.

'Very well' Snape drawled.

He slowly got up from his chair and walked away from Dumbledore – causing many to gasp. The Death Eaters all wore smug looks – whilst Voldemort looked at Snape joyously. But, to the surprise of everyone in the hall, he didn't join Voldemort and the Death Eaters either – he went and stood behind Harry, who was looking at him curiously. Snape just gazed at him, showing him with his eyes that he had always been on his side, that the hate was a mask and they also held a mischievous glint in them, telling Harry that he knew his plan.

'You really do have horrible occlumency shields you know?' Snape told him in a whisper.

'Or maybe I wanted you to know.' Harry whispered back.

'Harry Potter' Voldemort hissed in contempt.

Harry looked from Snape to Voldemort and grinned.

'Hey Gramps.' He said, before running up to him and giving him a brief hug, before returning to Snape's side.

Harry never saw Voldemort die from a heart attack, nor did he see the shocked faces of just about everyone in the hall. All he saw was Snape's amused look.

'Oh, don't look at me like that...I need to scorch my skin off now!' Harry complained to him, causing Snape to grin and laugh for the first time in many years.

**The End....**_or is it?_

_**Harry Potter's Heritage**_

Father– James William Potter-Longbottom-Gryffindor-Huffelpuff-Peverell

Mother – Lillian Rose Riddle-Evans-Slytherin-Peverell

Godfather – Sirius Orion Black-Ravenclaw

Grandpa Potter – William Mark Potter-Gryffindor-Peverell

Grandma Potter – Arania Michelle Longbottom-Huffelpuff

Grandpa Riddle – Tom Marvolo Riddle-Slytherin-Peverell

Grandma Riddle – Selene Evens-Riddle


End file.
